Maldito Gato
by NatLB
Summary: ¿Por qué Sirius Black odia a un lindo y tierno minino? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la persona que lo mima? ¿Y porque el gato es voyeurista?


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).  
Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Notas del capitulo:** Es la tercera idea que tengo planeada publicar... como era corta... ñee ya la subí xD  
(no tengo las primeras dos en físico, solo en mi cabeza)

* * *

**Maldito Gato**

Sirius nunca tuvo problemas con las mascotas de sus amigos. Todos tenían lechuzas, unas más amables que otras. El problema surgió -sin saberlo- cuando Sylver, la lechuza de Remus, murió debido a la vejez.

Paso a mejor vida a mediados de quinto año y como durante sexto Remus no tuvo otra mascota, Sirius no espero llegar a séptimo año y encontrarse con **_¡ESO!_**

—¿Qué hace _eso_ aquí? —preguntó molesto mientras fulminaba con su mirada la _cosa_ sobre las piernas de Remus.

—Es un gato —aclaró Peter. Sin ningún problema con el felino.

—Un maldito gato —escupió las palabras y sin añadir nada más, Sirius Black salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Remus observó la puerta entre preocupado por su amigo y deprimido por la actitud de este.

—Tranquilo, Remus —dijo James. Sabes que el chucho no se lleva con los gatos —Peter asintió. Los otros lo observaron, el pequeño del grupo no se quejaba _raro…_. Pero… ¿Por qué tienes uno ahora?

—Era de mis padres pero no puede seguir en casa, por eso lo traje.

Remus les explicó todo el problema del asunto entre su gato y el perro de los vecinos, también todo el caos que causaron ambos allá en donde vivían. Como en Hogwarts no hay perros, sus padres le pidieron llevarlo. Obviamente Remus sabía de la situación de Sirius pero sus padres no.

OoO

Las primeras semanas de clases sucedieron los mismos pleitos del gato con el perro de los vecinos de los Lupin, pero ahora con Sirius Black.

Ya cerca del segundo mes la situación fue diferente. El gato no se peleaba con Sirius ni con nadie sino que al contrario, siempre estaba con Remus, haciéndole compañía y celándolo. Por lo que Sirius no podía compartir ningún momento con su amigo.

Y no era lo mejor después de haber reconocido a mediados de sexto sus sentimientos para con Remus y que ahora llegara con un gato ¡UN MALDITO GATO!  
Lo peor era que tenía celos de esa bola escupe pelos.

Pero es que ese gato se paseaba por las piernas de Remus, se recostaba sobre ellas y dormía en su cama. ¡Por Merlín! Era un gato con suerte.  
Sin contar todos los mimos que Remus le daba, por lo que sólo el día de luna llena era el único momento de compartían "juntos" _Malditos sean Prongs y Wormtail._

OoO

Se despertó temprano ese día pero no tenía ánimos de levantarse aún, por lo que se quedo observando el techo de su cama.  
Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras recordaba algunas cosas, cuando todo se fue a la mierda al escuchar esos maullidos.

Abrió los doseles de la cama y golpeó con sus pies el suelo. El gato saltó asustado hacia atrás con un maullido. Escaló la cama de James y saltó a la suya. Por suerte logró correrse y empujarle. Terminó cayendo en el techo, levantando en el proceso una capa de polvo que lo hizo estornudar.

El propio gato tuvo de que preocuparse cuando vio la sonrisa de Sirius.

OoO

La siguiente semana Sirius se la pasó estornudando cada vez que Remus o el gato se le acercaban.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando vio a Sirius sacar otro pañuelo de su mochila.

—Deo que ed adedgia— dijo de forma congestionada. Remus hizo una mueca y observó su ropa.

Tenía pelos de su gato en ella.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, saliendo rápidamente hacia alguna parte. Sirius quedó solo esperando a sus otros amigos.

—No deberías, Sirius —le advirtió Peter cuando al fin salieron del aula.

—Es una gran idea —dijo en cambio James.

OoO

El gato no entendía. Había logrado alejar al perro porque ese "humano" era un perro. Un maldito perro que se acercaba mucho al hijo de sus dueños y eso no le gustaba.

Podía prácticamente "oler" -instinto- las feromonas de ese perro, quería aparearse. No lo permitiría.

Todo iba bien hasta que el otro desistió de sus intentos de acercarse a su dueño. Ahora resulta que este lo alejaba y cuidaba del perro.

Se erizó por primera vez en el colegio y gruñó amenazante ante el intento de su dueño de acercar su mano al hocico del perro.

OoO

Remus se detuvo en cuanto escucho a su gato.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Sabia de la enemistad de toda la vida entre perros y gatos pero esta era demasiado.

—Orión —dijo en advertencia.

—¿Orión?

Remus pasó a un tono rojo rápidamente. No decía el nombre del gato frente a sus amigos y mucho menos iba a decir que estaba recordando a Sirius cuando escogió el nombre del minino. No podía ponerle Sirio o el similar a Canis, por lo que escogió algo que se asemejara y no fuera tan evidente. En su momento le pareció buena idea.

Quería explicarse pero un extraño tartamudeo se lo impidió.

Sirius le tomó de la barbilla y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos le sonrió. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos.

Excepto el gato que salto a las piernas de Remus para que se separaran.

OoO

Por extraño que pareciera esta pequeña situación que paso acercó bastante a Remus y Sirius. Se sonreían de manera cómplice y no se daban cuenta en qué momento se perdían observando al otro, sin contar los roces y los abrazos que ya no eran tan fraternales.  
Los celos siempre estuvieron.

OoO

Orión siempre estaba cerca de Remus para evitar que ocurriera algo mayor. Sería un voyeurista ya que siempre estaría allí, desde lejos.

Cuando vio que el perro protegía a su dueño y no era tan idiota como aparentaba decidió darle un voto de confianza. Le dio unos días para que lograra algo más si no es que no lo merecía.

Sirius aprovechó ese momento cuando el gato se alejó y empezó una relación con Remus.

Podrían haber terminado el año compartiendo más que besos, roces, toqueteos sobre y debajo de la ropa o alguna que otra mamada. El problema es que el gato siempre los observaba.

Lo único que quería era acabar el año, regresar el gato con sus suegros e irse a vivir con Remus para recuperar el tiempo perdido que ambos ansiaban.

OoO

Lamentablemente los planes no le salieron como quería.  
Orión se fue a vivir con ellos y siempre aparecía cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo pese a que ambos hechizaran la habitación.

—O ese gato me odia o quiere contigo —decía un enfurruñado Sirius Black.

—Solo te molesta, Paddy —decía un Remus que interiormente ya le estaba lanzando un zapato.

—Pero no nos deja hacer nada, Moony —seguía quejándose.

—Ya se fue… —le recordó.

Sirius se le lanzó encima y empezó a besarlo mientras una mano tanteaba el terreno que aun no era explorado y que el ansiaba marcarlo como suyo, sólo llegaba a los preparativos o preliminares -dilatación con tres dedos-

—Miau… —se escuchó nuevamente.

Lo último que vio el gato fue algo café y duro.

Lo que vieron las personas que transitaban por la calle, era a un gato noqueado por una bota.

—Moony —dijo un shockeado Sirius.

Remus simplemente lo miro. Black rió y negó para luego besarlo.

Al fin podrían estar juntos.

OoO

.

.

.

—Espera —dijo Sirius. Se paró y tomo su varita. Quiero asegurarme —dijo mientras hacía un movimiento.

Remus extendió sus brazos para recibirlo. Sirius empezó a besarlo y a descender por el cuello de Remus cuando quedo petrificado observando la ventana.

El gato no estaría dentro pero igual seguía allí.

—¡LO MATO! ¡LO MATO!

Remus observó al gato.

—Si lo matas mis padres serán un problema —Sirius se detuvo y volteó a verlo con un puchero y ojitos de cordero degollado. ¿Qué querrá? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Si no me deja quizás es porque quiere que tú me lo hagas— Remus estaba riendo cuando señaló al gato. Sirius vio como el minino asentía— Puto gato.

—Sirius —le regaño.

—Me va a doler —se quejó y Remus alzó una ceja.

—Gracias por tu preocupación.

—No… Moony.

...

Lamentablemente no pudieron llegar a más y Sirius termino castigado como un perro. Durmiendo fuera de la casa y con el gato en la cama con Remus.

Sirius decidió que atormentaría a ese gato de la misma forma. Ya le tocaría su momento y el estaría allí para hacerle la vida insoportable a esa bola de pelos.

Se vengaría… muy pronto se vengaría de ese maldito gato.

* * *

_Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar _**;)**

**Gracias a Lilu por betearme, tengo un gran problema con los acentos y comas... debo aprender a escribir nuevamente u.u**  
**xD**


End file.
